The blood of olympus, How it should have ended
by Bane9955
Summary: I read the book and i tought that such a nice 10 book story need a good ending. So i will try to make an ending which fits the story. *MAJOR SPOILERS**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, Rick Riordan has full copyright of the characters*
1. Calypso

**_THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS_  
><strong>*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM RICK RIORDAN*

CHAPER 59

**Calypso**

Calypso couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that Leo was something else but not the one that will free me from her prison. She saw the dragon from very far and at first she thought it was a trick but then noticed someone in the back of the dragon with a familiar ,damaged from fire in her surprise , outfit. She was sure that he would try a heroic entrance but then the dragon landed with a stumble and Leo was in face first in the sand. After he spat a piece of seaweed look at her. Calypso had her hands crossed but was not mad.  
>'you're late 'she told him.<br>'Sorry, Sunshine. Traffic was murder' replied. Gods I hate calling me sunshine Calypso thought. But she could not hold it anymore,  
>'You are covered in soot and ruined the clothes I made for you… impossible'.<br>'You know, I am all about impossible' he shrugged.  
>She helped him up and they were nose to nose. But he had a weird smell. 'You smell like-', 'like dead, I know, probably because I was' Leo said. She almost fainted 'Oath<em> to keep with a final breath<em> and stuff but I am better –'she couldn't help it anymore and kissed him.  
>Even though she was covered in soot, did not care. All she wanted was to take Leo and get away from Ogygya, even thought it was her home for the past three millennia. 'Leo Valdez' I said, I was amazed with what he accomplished.<br>'That's me 'replied 'so, you want it get off the island?'  
>Now that a stupid question, I thought as my invisible servant brought my suitcases, which I made right after we left me. 'What gave you that idea?' I said smiling.<br>'Packed for a long trip, huh? He grinned  
>'I do not plan coming back' as soon I said it I knew deed down that I do not know what I will do, so many things. 'Where will you take me, Leo?'<br>'First somewhere to fix my dragon. And then… wherever you want. But how long was I gone anyway? Replied after giving it a thought. 'Time is difficult here, it felt like forever' which was the truth for Calypso. 'So once we live you stay immortal or what?' He said. I was thinking about it but I didn't bother me much.  
>'I have no idea'<br>'and you are ok with that'  
>'more than ok'<br>'Well the 'he said and then turned to the dragon. 'Festus, you up for another flight to nowhere?' The dragon blew fire and limped around.  
>'So we take off without plan, without idea what awaits us or were we are heading? Many questions and no answers?' I told him and admiring the dragon.<br>'That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?' Leo answered already picking my suitcases without any problem even if they were a little heavy.  
>'Absolutely' I was determined to leave and make a new start.<br>After five minutes Calypso, had her arms around Leos waist not to fall of Festus who spread his wings and took off, to the unknown.

***Ok guys this is my first chapter. I will try to find a good ending for these two but please read, and review about any question or something you do not like or you want to suggest how they story will continue. I do not know if I can update often but it will also depend on the reviews and stuff. ***


	2. Percy

***ok guys I keep up with this idea the other night. I hope you like it and please review***  
><strong>*I do not own anything*<strong>

**Percy**

Exactly five years have passed since the Gain awakening. Every year now Percy has been having the same nightmare these days about how the things could have gone wrong back then. He was seeing how Gaia could kill all his friends and take over the world and how she kills Annabeth in front of him. He woke up in sweat and Annabeth who was sleeping by him woke too. Two years now they had a small place in New Rome and were leaving their dream love. She was studding architecture and he was studding Oceanography.  
>'The same dream again?' whispered Annabeth who seemed to have nightmare of her own.<br>'Yes' he replied trying to calm down.  
>'It is past Percy, our life is changed to a better way. We own this to Leo and we can live our life and keep him alive by remembering him and what he done.'<br>'I know, but I fear that something bad will happen and I will lose you, Wise girl'  
>'You won't seaweed brain' reassured him and went back to sleep.<br>The morning that came found Annabeth and Percy packing some things to visit Camp Half Blood. Annabeth insisted that they should visit the place they called home for many years.  
>During the way from Camp Jupiter to camp half-blood they did not came across any monster which, even though it was very good made Percy a little uneasy.<br>As they reached the Half Blood hill, Annabeth touched Thalia's tree remembering all the adventures that had started and ended in that place.  
>'Let's go, we have a lot of people to see' said Percy taking Annabeth hand.<br>during these years the camp had changed a lot. There were too many cabins, not only for the Greek demigods but also for the roman ones that decided to come to stay. Also in a hill there was the temple Annabeth always wanted to build so that the children could praise to their parents. But since the Gaia awakening no god was seen by anyone, only some children had dreams from their parents for guidance, something that troubled almost everyone and especially Chiron.  
>'Hello Percy, Annabeth' said the centaur and he saw them.<br>'What brings you here? Anything wrong 'continued with a little concern.  
>'Can't we just visit or home' said Annabeth hugging him.<br>'Yes of course' replied the centaur.  
>'How are the things going?' asked Percy.<br>'Better than ever, the monsters are in hide, a lot of campers come every day and our relation with the Romans helped us very much.' Said Chiron happy.  
>'Hey, Percy' said someone behind them<br>'Oh, hey bro' said Percy recognizing the blond guy behind him. 'How are you progressing with the gods altars?'  
>'Oh, great I have almost build for every god there is.'<br>'Jason, where is Piper?' asked Annabeth happy for her friend  
>'She is at camping patrol with Hazel'<br>'Ok, we will catch up later' said Annabeth almost running towards the cabins, wanting to share the news with her best friends.  
>'So let walk' said Percy' I must tell you something'<br>'Yes why not, how it is going with Annabeth? Everything ok?'  
>'That's what I wanted to tell you, Annabeth is –'<br>'Percy!' shouted a big fury thing that hit him running and hugging him  
>'the ribs' said Percy happy to see his brother Tyson. He had grown larger and stronger even more.<br>'Sorry, I missed you' said Tyson happy  
>'Yes me too, how are you?'<br>'Tyson is good' said a voice behind Tyson, 'he is very good' said Ella the harpy, Tyson's girlfriend, or whatever she is called when a Cyclops and a harpy date.  
>'I will catch up with you' said Percy trying to catch his breath<br>'Tell is something wrong with Annabeth?' asked Jason who tried not to look concern.  
>'Well she is –'<br>'OMG, Percy congratulations' shouted with one voice Piper and Hazel who came to him running and grinning.  
>'what is this all about' said Jason<br>'We are having a baby' said Annabeth who catch up with them.  
>'Oh sweet' said Jason hugging Percy. 'Congrats'<br>'thank you very much' Percy replied, feeling his face warmer.  
>'Is it a boy or a girl' asked Piper.<br>Before anyone could answer a bright like appeared from nowhere as if someone was teleporting. Someone like a god, thought Percy, which means since the Gods were not seen for a long time.  
>'They are twins' said the God who was Apollo. The last time the five of the saw he was in the Acropolis after the fight with the giant. Now he looked a little older than usual without his sunglasses or his bright smile.<br>'But, there are some more important matters that you should all attend to, so off we go'  
>'wait' shouted Percy but the Olympian God had had already snapped his fingers.<p>

***So this is it, how do you guys find it? Please help me continue this story with your ideas or tell me what ending the heroes should have***


	3. Hazel

**  
>*guys I want to thanks for all views and favorites but please subscribe *<br>*I do not own anything, all the copyrights are Rick Riordan*(can anyone answer me if I have to right it in every chapter)  
><strong>**  
>Hazel<br>**  
>Hazel used to live in New Rome, for 5 years now with some visits to Camp Half-blood, since Frank has been an praetor and she didn't want to leave him alone, although he hadn't propose to her yet. First time in her life, second life actually but didn't matter for Hazel, the other people did not push her aside. After the defeat of Gaia Hazel wanted to live a normal quiet life with Frank. But the last week or so, he had so many jobs so that he was barely with Hazel. So she decided to go to Camp Half-blood partially because she missed Niko, and partially because she wanted to help there too. After arriving to her cabin, which Nico made sure to get a renovation, decided that she would do as many activities as she could. The days passed quickly and now she had to do cabin patrol with Piper.<br>'So how is Frank?' asked Piper as the left the Aphrodite cabin , which got 5 out of 5 as usual since Piper was the head counselor.  
>'I do not know' confessed Hazel; trying to be calm' he is a little distant the last few days I was in New Rome.'<br>'And why do you think he was?' asked Piper, as if she wanted to imply something.  
>'What do you mean? Do you know anything'<br>'No, I do not'  
>'Stop trying to charm speak me Mc Lean, spit now or –'<br>'Piper, Hazel' someone shouted  
>The two girls turned around to see two gray eyes full of happy coming towards them.<br>'Annabeth' said both of them in unison  
>Long time no see said Annabeth hugging them<br>After the catch up during the patrol and in the end Annabeth stood in front of the and said  
>'Girls listen, I wanted to come up with something more special so that I tell you something.<br>'Is something wrong?' asked Hazel, even though she understood what Annabeth might want to tell them.  
>But Piper understood well before Annabeth tell it.<br>'I am pregnant' confessed Annabeth and was really happy about herself and Percy, Hazel observed.  
>'And where is the father?' Hazel asked.<br>'Somewhere with Jason I think'  
>'So let's go said Piper, and I bet that the baby has your eyes'<br>'No way' Hazel said ' it will have Percy's'  
>'Oh stop it you two, you sound just like him' said Annabeth grinning while started sprinting where Percy would probably be.<br>The girls saw him first and gone there to congratulate him while Jason just stood there understanding nothing, before Annabeth explains. Then Apollo arrived and before Hazel understand nothing , she was standing before the full assembly of the Gods right in front of me, Olympus while beside her were her friends, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico, Reyna and Gleeson Hedge, all who made sure Gaia was defeated. Nico was wearing pyjamas and looked like he was sleeping, because he was obviously as Hazel noticed as he hugged him. Also Frank came near, but before he talks to her he turned to the gods.  
>'Thank you very much Lord Apollo for your help and Lord Zeus for your permission.<br>In that time Hazel observed to throne room. It was massive and in combination with the 12 Gods it radiated power. But she consternated on what Frank was saying. Help for what?  
>'Hazel, I know you for the last 6 years which have been the best of my life. And I think it is time to tell you this'<br>Hazel was in shock but she already knew what Frank was going to tell and she already knew the answer. So that what Piper was implying, she knew and did not say anything.  
>'Hazel Lévesque, will you –'<br>'I AM BACK' a voice shouted as the massive doors opened and 3 figures appeared though the smoke that was being created, by the big figure? , Hazel could not tell.  
>All the Gods instantly where on their feet with their weapons in hand, unless Apollo who just made some popcorns appear in his hand while trying to find a comfortable stance like what he was seeing didn't surprise him, much less he was expecting it?<br>'Guys calm down; my dragon will not harm you.'  
>That voice, it was familiar with all the 8 demigods and the satyr, and the Gods, especially to the one of them.<br>'It cannot be' said Niko, breaking the silence. 'I sensed your death'  
>'Oh yeah, I am back'<p>

***that's for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger (it this is how it is called). Please guys preview and I will try to write as soon as I can.***


	4. Leo

***Ok, get ready for a comeback. Hope you enjoy*  
>*please guys review and help me with your ideas!*<br>*I do not own anything, Rick Riordan has all copyrights***  
><span><strong><br>LEO**

The time he spent flying around with Festus and Calypso was Leo's best moments so far. They were been flying nonstop for about 3 or 4 nights. Fortunately Calypso had packed some food. Their journey ended when Leo observed land in the horizon but could not do much since Calypso was sleeping in his back. He knew that from Ogygia he could go anywhere but since they started without any destination he left it in the hands of fate, Fates actually, making a note to punch these ladies in the face when he get the chance.  
>As they came close to the island Leo saw that there were 8 islands in total. After settling down Festus, smoothly enough with a broken leg for Calypso not to wake up. After setting Calypso in a tree, Leo decided to explore these islands.<br>'LEO' shouted Calypso when she woke up and found only Festus relaxing near here.  
>'VALDEZ COME HERE NOW!' She shouted louder scaring every bird in the near trees.<br>'Easy sunshine, I swear all the Hawaii heard you'  
>'Where were you? And what is Ha-what?'<br>'I have gone exploring to find materials to fix Festus and it is called H-A-W-A-I-I, it is some tropical islands, perfect for vacation.  
>'So how long till you fix him and we are ready to go, I want to explore everything.'<br>'Help me and not long, oh maybe it happens to have another set of clothes? Please?'  
>'Whatever 'said calypso trying to suppress a laugh and gave him the usual outfit he loved.<br>After 5 days, nearly 5 years after the defeat of Gaia as Leo learned from the locals who shocked him, they were ready to return to civilization. But the Leo had seen a dream yesterday from Lord Apollo telling him to come to Olympus the day after and told him exactly what to do, so that meant that he had 1 day to fly from Hawaii to New York. But it was piece of cake since he made some new modifications to Festus.  
>After arriving to Olympus he tried to time everything correctly.<br>When Leo thought it was the time, he opened the door with a single hit and Festus started producing smoke as it was planned.  
>' I AM BACK' shouted with all his might. That's when he saw the Olympians readying their weapons to blast him of the earth and thought that this was a bad plan.<br>'Guys calm down, my dragon won't hurt you'  
>'It can't be, I sensed your death' said someone, probably Nico with the underworld power and whatever<br>'Oh yeah I am back' managed to say before all his friends rushed into him knocking him on his back.  
>'Ouch, guys watch out the ribs wait I –'<br>He didn't finished the sentence since Jason's hands where at his throat  
>'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?' shouted Jason angry but relieved to see his best friend alive<br>'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU VALDEZ 'said Piper from somewhere from the crowd.  
>'Ok, calm down Leo is alive and back to kick some-'<br>'ENOUGH' said Lord Zeus, 'We are all happy for Leo but this is why you all came here today.'  
>'To begin with, Calypso you are freed from you prison and you will continue your life with Leo' continued the lord of the universe after all settle down and Festus being in the suitcase form after some accidents , it wasn't Leo's fault for Festus excitement with Hephaestus and for breathing fire , nearly missing Demeter.<br>'Thank you very much Lord Zeus, and what about my immortality?'  
>'We will see. Now about the rewards of our heroes.'<br>'Gleeson Hedge, you will be granted a place in the Council of Cloven Elders after your job all these years' announced Dionysus  
>'Thank you very much my lord.<br>'Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona' said Athena.  
>'You will be granted the gift of immortality so that you can continue your work in Camp Jupiter.'<br>'Thank you my Lady, I will accept this generous gift but you will also allow me to work in Camp Half-Blood since a have many ideas.  
>'Your wish is granted' said Athena as she pointed her spear and Godly power surged through Reyna who was now immortal.<br>'Nico Di Angelo, my son' said Hdes.  
>'You have done well, and now we offer you the gift of immortality as well.'<br>'Thank you father, but i will not accept it. I think i have some future in the camps.'  
>'Very well.' answered Hades.<br>'Now, about the seven demigods.' Said Zeus.  
>'What about us?' said Leo in a small voice.<br>'This will be fun' replied Jason's godly parent with a grin in his face.

***That's it… please help me guys, I may need a little help with the gifts the seven will get. Thank you very much for the views and I hope you continue reading!** as you someoff you notice , i have changed something. I will try to update one of these days. But guys, please review*  
><strong>


	5. Perceus

***Hello guys! I know I have not written for a while but I had so little free time. So I am back,  
>I want to thank <strong>**greatpipermclean ****for reviewing and helping me find some good gifts. Also may want to check the last chapter since I have made some improvements*  
>*I do not own anything, All characters belong to Rick Riordan*<br>*Update: some changes are made with Percys wishes!  
><strong>  
><em><span>Percy<span>_

Ok, Percy can say that seeing Leo after all these years was very good and he was happy for his, fire controlling , friend. But seeing Zeus with a weird grin in his face about their prize, now that was something unprecedented. It was that moment that Percy thought, something like oh we are done.  
>'First of all, Leo Valdez' said the blacksmith of the Olympians. 'Come forward my boy' he continued examining his son as a machine that was defective.<br>'For defeating Gaia with the massive explosion, managing to revive yourself and rescuing Calypso by yourself, you will be granted 2 wishes, one of whom may be immortality.'  
>Leo was stunned and Calypso help his hand, Percy took a mental note to talk to her soon, and but manage to reply.<br>'Thank you my lord, but I will not accept this offer but Calypso can decide whether she stays or not immortal and i also want a fully updated garage, for Leo and Calypso francize.'  
>'The what francize?' asked Hephaestus.<br>'I accept the gift of mortality' replied Calypso who was blushing.  
>'Your wishes will be granted' said Zeus and zapped Calypso with a beam from his Lightning bolt. She looked nothing deferent but she was not longer mortal, which did not seem to bother her.<br>'Frank Zhang' called Ares as his roman Mars version appeared.  
>'You will also get the gift of immortality and you may chose something else.'<br>'Well, I will not accept the immortality but I do not want any more gifts, as long as I am with Hazel.'  
>'Very well' replied the God of War.<br>'Hazel Levesque, will you accept the gift of immortality?' said Hades, now in Pluto form.  
>'No, I do not.'<br>'So be it' the Lord of the underworld answered.  
>'Now, about my daughter, Piper McLean' said Aphrodite smiling.<br>'What are your wishes, including immortality?'  
>'Well first I wouldn't like to be immortal but I wish that the love life of all of as is stable and you do not involve in any way. Swear it on the river Styx'<br>'Even though I do not fancy your second wish I will accept it and swear of the river Styx that I will not get involved in any way on your love life. As for the first it is yet to be seen.'  
>'Jason Grace' said Zeus, still in his Greek form.<br>'You will be granted the gift of immortality and one more wish, what is it, son?'  
>Percy saw that Jason did not expect to hear that particular word from his father but seemed pleased.<br>'Well I will also deny the great gift of being immortal' said Jason, smiling at Piper as he reached for her hand. 'And my second wish it that the two camps move in closer so that all the demigods be able to learn as many things as they can.'  
>'So be it' said Zeus.<br>'Annabeth Chase' called Athena. Percy smiled at Annabeth and holds her hands for support.  
>'For you excellent work with Athena Parthenos, you have proven to be the most capable child of mine. So I want to say that I am sorry for the things I told you that night in the subway. Now are your wish, beside the immortality?'<br>'First of all I also deny the great gift and I want to return to me my Laptop Daedalus have given me, and I lost in-' said Annabeth trying to control herself, since memories came to her. Percy knew that feeling. That adventure is something that will haunt him for all eternity.  
>'Ok, here you are,' said Athena , understanding Annabeth's emotions and a bag pack appeared in front of Annabeth, who reached out for it and found her favorite dagger inside together with the laptop.'You should all know that this voyage have made each one of you wiser in different ways' told Athena, glarring mostly at Annabth and Percy.<br>'Percy Jackson' called Poseidon.  
>'So for your service to Olympus all these years and for all the adventures you have been through, you may be granted the gift of immortality, for the second time, something no hero has ever achived and two more wishes'<br>'First of all, I will deny for most generous gift for a second time 'said Percy, his mouth dry from what he was going to say next. ' But i jave some demands, first of all i want the Titan Bob- Iapetus and the giant Damasen to be spared and be summoned to the real world.'  
>'Percy, you do know that the Titans and the Giants are our enemies. Why would you like to free two of them?'<br>'Because we would not have lived in Tartarus had not been for them'  
>'Ok, but only if they pleadge to the Olympus' said Zeus snapping his fingers and making Damasen and Bob apper.<br>Bob was in his usual janitor outfit and as he saw Percy he run towards him. Ow no , managed to think Percy before the Titan grabbed him in a hug.  
>'Percy!' Bob shouted ' you live'<br>'Yes thanks of you' said Percy.  
>'And with the help of the Damasen' said Annabeth who was now right next to Percy.<br>'We should thank you Annabth because you helped us understand that we caqn change things.  
>'Not many Giants speak that way' said Athena glarring at Annabeth.<br>'Percy, what is your second wish' asked him his father.  
>'Well, I would like all of us to be able to live our lives in the mortal world, in our camps, helping as much as we can and that all of us and our descendants may not suffer the same fate as we and that you may not complicate our life in other.' concluded Percy glarring those grey eyes he always loved.<br>'You know that we are not accounted for this Percy, the three Fates hold the –'  
>'Perseus Jackson your wish will be granted.' Said Atropos, the one of the three Fates as they appeared in front of the counsel of the gods.<br>'We have not granted a wish of any mortal hero for a long time but we will make an exception.'  
>'Thank you very much' replied Percy as he was kneeled before the fate, of fate or whatever.<br>Then from behind the three fates, two new figures appeared. One girl, with red hair, Percy recognized Rachel Elizabeth Dare and a blond scrawny guy. Too late had Percy realized who it was since Jason was already moving toward the new guy.  
>'I will punch you in the face' said Jason.<p>

*That's it for now! Please review and help me continue this story. I expect 3-4 chapters more but if you give me good ideas maybe I will make more. Again thank you for the reviews*


	6. Ratchel

***So, I want to thank the guys who reviewed my last chapter, Dani and a guest.  
>Please guys keep reviewing and help me continue this story. I would like to make a goal of 2.000 views, please help me achieve it. This chapter will be a little different (I think) since the POV will not be from a demigod. Tell me what you think*<br>*I do not own anything. Rick Riordan has the copyrights*  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Rachel<strong>

As she was heading to the throne room with the blond roman guy, she tried to remember all the events that lead to this moment. For the last 5 years she did not have had any vision or any guidance from any god or especially Apollo and her ability of foreseeing the future seemed to be broken. Even though she was happy that the red harpy Ella had memorized some of the Sillibine book, which helped the quest of the young heroes. But the good thing is that the monsters have been reduced since the defeat of Gaia and the children of the gods have been increased. Then, maybe it was 2 years ago; the three fates appeared in her dreams and told her what had to be done so that the balance is restored.  
>Rachel had to travel incognito to Greece so that she defeat the mighty Python, the dragon that forbid Apollos and Artemis mother,Leto, to give birth in any part of the Greece, something that lead her in Delos. So for Apollo to avenge his mother, after he slew the dragon created the Spirit of Delphi, which now was in Rachel's body.<br>So her quest was simple, enough, travel to Greece, find Python and kill him.  
>When she finally arrived in Delphi she was captured by some of the remaining Gaia army. But the blond guy, who Rachel knew but found irritating saved her. But she knew that this guy was dead, with being fired from a catapult like death. Octavian and she managed to kill the remaining forces and together they killed Python.<br>Now, after 3 weeks from the only adventure, they were walking in Olympus.  
>'Are you ok?' said Octavian studying her face. After the adventure we were not so annoyingly annoying and he cared about her; Rachel was not so sure.<br>'Yeah, yeah it was just a big adventure for my standards.'  
>'You tell me, being dead is not something I want to live through, or whatever.'<br>'Are you ready for this? Some of the seven demigods, like all of them, may be very mad at you, so mad that some of them may cause hurricanes from water, lighting or fire or maybe rise a dead army against you or even make you want to –'  
>'Ok I got it' said Octavian looking straight at her eyes. But Rachel could see that he wanted to say something to her, despite her Oracle thing. Something about… them?<br>'So…' she said trying to tense 'we are going in or what?'  
>'Before that' he said, taking her hands, 'I would like to tell you that I've been thinking about you and that-'<br>She stopped him with a gentle kiss. The truth is that she also been thinking about him, especially after he risked his life to save her, despite he resented the Greeks.  
>'We will see about us after you survive the meeting, in which we have been late, come on.'<br>They found the Three Fates where they were supposed to, even if Atropos was ready to cut their lives if they had not shown up. They both bowed to the three old powerful beings.  
>'Let's get going, we have a meeting with the future' said Atropos grinning as she seemed to enjoy herself.<br>'Perseus Jackson your wish will be granted.' Said Atropos, as they appeared in front of the counsel of the gods. 'We have not granted a wish of any mortal hero for a long time but we will make an exception.'  
>'Thank you very much' replied Percy as he kneeled before the fates. Then Rachel saw that he noticed them, but Jason was much quicker realizing that Octavian was right next to Rachel.<br>'I will punch you in the face' said as he reached him.  
>But Rachel moved more quickly that she ever did and put herself in front of Octavian , taking the hit that was destined for him and hitting the ground hard.<br>'I will – What? Rachel oh my gods' said Jason as he hit Rachel, since he could not stop from his momentum. As he realized what he had done, punched the Oracle of Delphi, he bucked down, Piper held him, and Annabeth and Percy reached for Rachel while Reyna, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Leo – What? Thought Rachel, Leo is alive too? What the -  
>tried to maintain Octavian who was trying to attack Jason for hurting her.<br>Rachel tried to stand up but her head refused to stop aching.  
>Then Apollo was at her side helping her up.<br>'I wanted to thank you both for killing the Python and not only rescuing my temple in Delphi from the monsters but also for restoring the Oracle.  
>'You did what?' said Percy and Annabeth in amazement.<br>'Why did you thing that you would be the only one with adventures to say?' replied Rachel grinning and trying to cover her blush.  
>'Enough' said Zeus. 'All these matters are secondary and they may be solved later. We all thank Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Octavian for helping restore the Oracle matter. We are obligated to reward these to heroes for their job well done.'<br>'So, what do you wish for?' said Apollo.  
>'I would like to be granted amnesty for my poor choices and what they have caused to the Greeks and to the Romans.' Said Octavian who had truly regretted his actions.<br>'I would like the Sillibine book to be restored since it may contain some useful things.' Said Rachel, as she remembered the hard work she had to make for the quests.  
>'We will see that your wishes are fulfilled' said the Lord of the Sky. <p>

***So, that's it for now. If you review I may update the story the next week. Please I want to hear your comments and what you thing about it. Help me improve continue the story***


	7. Writter note

***Hello Guys! I want to thank you all for views and reviews! The truth is that I have something in mind to continue but I will need you help!  
>So the <strong>**first seven reviewers will have to tell me a name of their likeness****, like their name or anything. But please keep it simple like Alex or Kate, no Amazing Jeff 23.  
>And these names will be in the next chapter which is underway!<br>I wanted to tell you that you can also give me ideas for other chapters!  
>So, I wait for the names and you for the next chapter! *<strong>

Update: Also i have made some changes in the chapter about the gifts (chapter 5 ) be sure to check it out !

Update II Guys I need 4 more names so that i can release the new chapter ! so please, give me some names! thank you


	8. More notes !

** Hello guys! I know its been a while... ok a little too long but i had many thinks to do. But the fact is that i changed my mind about some thinks. So one chapter will be removed ( the last one) and will be replace with the epiloge of the series , as i would like it to be. I wanted to thank you all for all the views and comments. I hope i have some good ideas for a plan i have in mind. So, the last chapter i hope will be ready around 23 January ! SEE YOU !**


End file.
